Coffee and Stress
by Kid Kokopelli
Summary: This is my first Scrubs fic so I'mma start it off with a bang. I'm making this one up as I go along but essetnially, Perry is going through some tough times with Jordan and JD is there to comfort him in his time of need. JD/Cox. R&R please. Have fun!
1. Chapter 1

_If only I did own Dr. Cox. Oh the fun I would have. But since I do NOT own him, I'll just write fanfic about him and stick him with JD. Cus that's fun too._

_Also, it has been a looooong time since i wrote my las fanfic. Like a couple of years. So I'm still trying to relearn how to do everything. Like ad stories as sepperate chapters... yea... Y'all have fun!_

**CHAPTER 1**

"So what do you look for in a man?"

JD promptly choked on his coffee. "Who say wha?"

Elliott pushed her bangs aside. "It's just – I mean – I met this guy and he's really sweet, and really smart, and reaaally hot, but after my last relationship I just don't know what I'm supposed to look for anymore. I mean he's funny and he compliments me, but so did my last boyfriend and I'm not saying -- ,"

"Elliott!" JD cut her off. "Why are you telling _me_ this?"

Without pausing Elliott blurted out, "Because Laverne is on her lunch break and Carla is busy with a mental patient."

"Well I'm sure there are plenty of other ladies you can talk to about this guy."

"I know, but you're the best of them."

"Elliott, I'm not a lady."

"You're close enough."

"What the heck is that supposed to mean?!"

"There you are, Susan." interrupted the ever disgruntled Dr. Cox.

JD lulled his head back and rolled his eyes as he turned to face his mentor. "Dr. Cox, you're not helping."

"Good." Dr. Cox spat.

Elliott gave JD a shrewd smile.

"Now listen to me and listen to me good. Because there is now way in He-he-he-hell I am going to say this twice. I've been here for 12 hours. As of now I have a 41 year-old man with a hernia, his name is Bob. I have an 18 year old pregnant woman, (as apposed to a pregnant man,) complaining of back pain. Her name is Mercedes, and she owns a Volvo. And last but sa-hertainly not least, because heaven knows there will be more morons breaking themselves and coming here, I have an angry thug with a bullet in his leg. Turns out, the idiot shot himself. I frankly don't care about him, but unfortunately it is our job to fix his sorry ass.

I have not eaten in ten hours. I have been running purely off of caffeine and stress. My blood sugar is plummeting, I'm shaking like a chihauhau, and I'm seeing double. As if one Newbie wasn't bad enough. So as you can see, I am exha-ha-hausted."

Dr. Cox snatched the coffee from JD's hand and tossed the three patients' files at his face. "Now if you'll excuse me Janet, I'm going home, I'm going to eat, and I'm going to bed. Have a miserable night." And with that, Dr. Cox trudged off with his resident jacket billowing behind him.

JD stared after the eternally frustrated man.

"Oh and the other reason I asked you is because something tells me you like guys. I've noticed how you stare at Dr. Cox until he's out of sight."

As soon as Dr. Cox was out of sight, JD whipped around to face Elliott. "What? No I don't"

"You like him, don't you?" she cooed in a whisper.

"Pffffffft," JD waved off the suggestion. "You're crazy."

"Maybe, but I'm also right."

JD waved the files that Dr. Cox had given him, "I have work to do," and walked off.

"Don't worry," Elliott said as he did so, "I promise I won't tell."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

It was 3 days later and JD was sitting with Turk in the Cafeteria playing 'Find the Saltine'. They were on they're lunch break and Turk just couldn't find the cracker this time.

"Okay, seriously, I give up."

"C'mon Chocolate Bear, you can do it."

"Dude, do I even wanna know where it is?"

"Probably not."

Turk began laughing and slapped the tabletop with his hand.

A couple minutes later, Carla cam over and sat down across from JD. She leaned over the table to get close to JD and whispered, "JD, have you seen Dr. Cox?"

"No. Why?"

Carla opened her mouth to start gossiping when Turk suddenly popped up from under the table holding a Saltine. "Found it!" The men laughed and high-fived. Turk sat in the seat next to Carla's. "You were right, I didn't wanna know where it was but at least it wasn't where I thought it was gunna be." They both chuckled. Carla started to wonder about what had just happened but wisely decided against it.

She leaned across the table again and continued, "Dr. Cox was supposed to be in 6 hours ago. He's still not here." Now she had JD's undivided attention. "No call. No nothing. He just hasn't shown up."

"I knew he wasn't here. I've been covering all of his patients. I just figured he was out sick."

"D'you think Jordan finally lost it and ripped his sole out, tore it to pieces, put it in a blender, made a smoothie and drank it for breakfast?" Turk interjected.

JD shrugged. "It's quite possible, but even then, Dr. Cox would call to let the hospital know he's not going to come in… and that he needs an ambulance."

"Oh come on, you two," said Carla, "Jordan's not that bad."

"Not to you," Turk replied, "You're a married woman with a kid. She sometimes empathizes with women who know her pain. But most of the time she just tramples mens' egos until they feel as insignificant as a used hypodermic needle."

"Pisses me off," JD muttered to himself. Nobody seemed to hear him.

"Well," Carla began again, "we don't even know if it was Jordan's doing. For all we know he could be sick or even hurt."

"Someone should call him!" JD blurted out seeming somewhat panicky.

But it was immediately agreed that calling Dr. Cox would not be necessary, because at just that moment the aforementioned doctor burst through the cafeteria doors looking more furious than ever. The lines on his face were like gouges, his nostrils flared, and his lips were pulled back showing his gleaming teeth in twice his normal snarl.

Turk, Carla, JD, and the rest of the medical community that was familiar with the behavioral patterns of Doctorus Coxus could all tell that the man was much angrier that usual. And they all knew that in this state Dr. Cox was prone to unprovoked violence and the ruthless destruction of other peoples' pride and dignity. However there were a few people you were unfortunately not so enlightened.

The posse at the table cowered while they watched the angry beast storm through the room in slow motion. He passed through 2 interns and knocked the trays from their hands. He cut in line at the beverage counter, stole someone's cappuccino from the server and gave it's original recipient a look that that made him turn slightly pale.

Then, after shoving his way through the other hospital pons, Dr. Cox finally spotted JD and his friends. They could only watch in mild horror as Cox turned and stalked towards their table. As he approached, JD made eye contact with the man and felt a shiver run down his spine along with a sudden impulse to jump up and run for his life. But JD resolved to plant himself to his chair which turned out to be a very bad idea. Dr. Cox came to a stop next to JD, grabbed the back of his chair, hoisted it up, dumping the younger doctor onto the floor, spun it around and startled it.

"Thank you, Newbie."

"Don't mention it." JD squeaked, holding back tears. Looking up, he noticed that along with the look of absolute anger on Dr. Cox's face, there was also exhaustion. There were dark circles under his eyes, his breath reeked of coffee and possibly some alcohol, his hair was messy, and his skin was somewhat pallid. JD was about to ask if he was ok, but he wasn't quick enough.

Dr. Cox started talking in a bitter tone. "While you're down there waiting for your scrawny little but to stop throbbing, I would like you to tell me where the files for my patients are because, call it a hunch Scarlet, but something tells me that you jumped on my cases like a kitten to a butterfly.

"They're on Lavern's desk next to that mug that says 'cancer sucks' on it"

"Good kitty." Dr. Cox said and started chugging the coffee that he had snagged.

"And just where the hell have you been all day?!" Carla yelled. "We were starting to worry."

"We were?" asked Turk. Carla elbowed him in the ribs.

Dr. Cox finished off the coffee in huge gulps and looked at Carla. He sighed and ran his free hand over his face. "It's been a very hard couple of days for me. And it's not getting any better. I'd really rather not talk about it or I think I just might kill someone." He got up from his chair, reached across the table, took Turks coffee, and left.

Turk normally would have protested, but something about Dr. Cox's mood today just made it seam like a mad idea. So he let it go.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ok, Mrs

"Ok, Mrs. White, It says here that you're a paraplegic and you have a broken leg. I am gunna take a shot in the dark here and guess that the paralysis came first."

"Yes sir." Mrs. White said with a very southern bell twang. "Ever since I was 28."

"Alright," Dr. Cox continued, "I'm sure you know I am dying to ask that one burning question. How did you manage to break your already paralyzed leg?"

Mrs. White laughed. "Well my husband was trying to carry a heavy box full of old kitchen appliances up to the attic and he accidentally dropped it on me. It hit my left leg and… well… honestly I can't tell what happened to it. Seeing as how I have no feeling in my legs." The old lady giggled. "That's why I'm here."

"Was there a blender in that box, ma'am? Those blenders are heavy."

"Yes there was."

Dr. Cox winced. "Well Mrs. White, I'd say that had to hurt but it seems like that would be pointless."

Mrs. White laughed again. She was a nice lady. Dr. Cox was sure she had a family that loved her. And the humble old man that held her hand and smiled as she lay here in bed was proof enough of that. Dr. Cox felt a faint pang in his chest but was quickly able to push it aside. He had more important things to dwell over. Like the damage to Mrs. White's leg. He pulled the sheet slightly back so that he could see the injury on the lady's lower thigh. Mrs. White chuckled nervously when she saw Dr. Cox's eyebrows hike half way up his forehead.

"Is it bad, doctor?"

"Yea," Dr. Cox blubbered, "we're gunna need to start prepping you for surgery immediately. You'll be on the operating table within the next 12 hours. We need to fix this as soon as possible to avoid extensive internal bleeding or infection. Reconstruction looks like it's going to be complicated, assuming we even can." He took notes as he and the elderly couple discussed possible outcomes of the surgery and, of course, insurance situations.

It was then that Dr. Cox suddenly heard the voice of the single most evil man in the hospital whom he did not want to deal with at this moment - or at all for that matter.

"Ah, Dr. Cox, how nice of you to grace us with your presence here in reality land. I'm sure there are many people here who would also like to choose any time during working hours to take a personal vacation and dump their work on the other doctors without any notice whatsoever, but unlike you they are not worthy of such privileges. And as Chief of Medicine -."

"Oh – My – God, Dr. Kelso you really are not about to do this in front of patients." Dr. Cox led Kelso out into the hall as he started a rant of his own. "Okay then," he began, taking a firm stance folding his arms over his chest with his patient's file pinned underneath, "Before you begin your whole spiel about how you have been in medicine for 35 years and you are so distinguished and disciplined as a doctor, let me remind you that I am the one who spends countless hours in this god forsaken hospital, puts up with your BS, and covers your ass whenever you get yourself in a bind. I am one of your best medical doctors and you know that my missing one damn shift is almost unheard of and certainly not something worth worrying your shiny little head over. So the next time something like this happens Bippidybob, you remember who's doin' all the work to make your life that much easier."

Dr. Kelso gave Cox one of his trade-mark, angry, non-blinking stares. However Dr. Cox was not fazed by it. "Don't let it happen again, Perry." The old man said and walked off.

Once Dr. Kelso had left down the hall, Cox let out a heavy sigh and slumped against the wall. One hand held Mrs. White's file against his chest, the other ran hard over his face. Tonight was going to be a long night, despite the fact that he had missed half of it, but there was no way he was about to go back to his apartment, not with that evil witch skulking about in there. He would sooner stay in the on call room, which was exactly what he planned to do once he had made up his shift.

Cox steeled himself and went back into his patient's room. He began taking notes on Mrs. White's age, weight, medical history, and insurance. He then began checking her vitals while he asked her a few more questions.

"Mrs. White, do you have any allergies?"

"Oh just shell fish." Her humble husband answered for her.

"That's all?"

"Yes sir," said the old lady.

"Alrighty," Dr. Cox scribbled more notes in his file and continued, "I am going to call in and anesthesiologist and in the mean time I am going to get you started on some fluids-"

"Dr. Cox?"

"Oh no," Dr. Cox groaned. The old lady giggled at him. "Mrs. White we're pretty much done. The anesthesiologist will be with you shortly." He spun around to face JD. "What on Earth could be so incredibly important that you would actually interrupt me when I'm with a patient? Is this a new trend? Is there a line out there?"

JD looked out the door. "No. It's just me, Dr. Cox."

Dr. Cox dropped the file into the slot on the end of the bed, covered his face with his hands and groaned.

"Do you have a minute?"

"No, but that's not going to stop you is it Tabetha?"

Cox said goodbye to the Whites and walked back out into the hall with JD. "What the _hell_ do you want newbie?"

"Well – umm – you – I mean…" JD stumbled over his words.

"Come on. Spit it out Judith!"

"You just seem very stressed and you don't look like you've had much sleep and you look really pale. So I brought you a muffin."

"A muffin…"

"Have you eaten lately?"

Dr. Cox suddenly didn't have anything to say. Newbie was right, he hadn't eaten. Not for two days. He didn't have an appetite, but it didn't change the fact that he was probably malnourished. He felt a little warmth bubble up inside of him at JD's honest gesture to help him. Unfortunately he was too proud to accept the muffin. He shoved the warmth down underneath his stomach and answered JD's expectant look. "Do you honestly think that I am so stupid that I do not know how to feed myself? I don't need a muffin. What I need is to finish my shift and get some sleep without all you people pulling me aside and telling me what to do with myself. I am not like you, Amanda. I don't need to be comforted. So for the love of Perry, leave me the hell alone. And pass the word on to all of your little gal-pals that the next person who tries to tell me how to take care of myself when they don't even know what my problem is, I will personally toss them off of the roof of this building."

"So there _is _a problem," JD said with a faint smirk.

Dr. Cox grimaced and ran his hands through his hair. "Gees, Darla. Out of everything I just said, that's all you heard? What are you some kind of mind ninja? Wait don't answer that, you might take as a complement."

"Too late," JD said smiling. But he quickly went back to being serious. "Dr. Cox, if there is a problem, you should probably tell someone. Honestly, you look like you could use some help."

"Wow what a good idea, Scarlet," Dr. Cox said in a mock giddy girly voice, bouncing up and down. "I think I _will_ tell someone about my secrets and troubles and personal dilemmas so that they can give me completely useless advice and tell me things about myself that I already know." He got serious again, "Oh yea. There's an idea. Now I have one for you. How about you get out of my space before I toss you off the roof too?"

JD all but pouted. Dr. Cox was sure he could see the younger doctor deflate a little. Newbie gave him one last disappointed look as he walked off, and surprisingly enough, Cox found himself hurting a little at the distaste that the normally dopy young doctor was directing at him. He was so used to the eager puppy he usually was, chasing him down halls and looking up to him for advice. He didn't like this sudden disapproval. And to be honest, JD was the last person he wanted disapproval from, but he was just too proud to admit that he wanted help. He couldn't let anybody know he was week. And that of course meant pushing away the one person he wanted help from the most.

Damn his pride.

He suddenly felt his legs getting a little week and his head getting a little light. He held onto the bumper rail on the wall, closed his eyes and took some deep breaths until the sudden wooziness ebbed off.

He really should have taken that muffin.


	3. Chapter 3

Carla and Lavern were in their normal spot behind the counter at the nurse's station

Carla and Lavern were in their normal spot behind the counter at the nurse's station. They were about three hours away from the end of their shift. From their vintage point behind the counter, the two women were able to hear and see a lot of what went on around the hospital. Not much got past them. And Dr. Cox certainly hadn't. The ladies had noticed the excessive consumption of coffee. And they had noticed that he was working non-stop, without any interest in taking a break or even stopping to tear apart an intern's confidance.

The miserable doctor himself walked up to the nurse's station unsuspecting. He grabbed his fourth patient's file that night and started flipping through it.

"Hey, Dr. Cox?"

"Huh?" Cox looked up at Carla.

"Are you okay?"

"Aaargh!" Dr. Cox growled and beat his file against his head several times.

"Gees, Perry. Take it easy."

Dr. Cox put down his file, leaned his elbows on the counter and buried his face in his hands. "You ladies are never gunna leave me alone."

"I take it we're not the first," Lavern said on the side.

Carla leaned over the counter to Cox. "Look Perry. Anybody who knows you can tell you are not having a good day."

"Do I ever?" he asked sarcastically.

Carla gave him a 'shut up' look and continued. "I am a nurse, you are surrounded by doctors, this is a hospital. It doesn't take long for _someone _to notice."

Cox looked up from his hands. His eyes were darker and red. Carla had never seen the man in such a pitiful state.

"Did you take the muffin from Bambi?"

Cox rolled his eyes and mumbled into his hands, "No."

"Perry, Bambi really wants to help you. But if you don't want him bothering you then you should do something about this problem of yours, because everyone can tell…" Carla paused. "Is it Jordan?"

"If I hear you say that name one more time, I am going to make myself believe that you are someone other than Carla so that I do not regret it for the rest of my life when I throw you off the roof along with everyone else who pisses me off tonight…" he stared at Carla's unblinking gaze for a minute. "Yes, it's Jordan."

"Oh, Perry…"

"Appbupbupbup!" Cox said standing upright and holding up his hands. "No pity party. That just makes it worse! I am going to finish my shift and go pass out in the on-call room until my next shift. Any problem with that? Wait don't…"

"Yes. You need to apologize to Bambi. He's worried sick about you. Eat a muffin for his sake. For the love of God, you're cheeks are hollow and you're pale as a ghost. Bambi won't be happy till he sees you eat something."

"Is the little girl really that worried about me?"

"Yes. You should go talk to him. And you should eat something."

Cox and Carla looked at each other for a minute. Eventually Cox grabbed his file off the counter and started walking down the hall. He flipped through the file absentmindedly as his thoughts raced. He knew JD was fond of him, and that he worried about him to some extent. JD cared a lot for his friends. Although, he wasn't sure if JD considered him a friend. Mentor, that's what he was. The father he never had. The hug that he wanted so badly. The tin man who needed a heart. That's what he was… And when he showed JD the smallest bit of approval, the boy glowed so brightly… But it was nothing more than that, right? Cox ran a hand over his face. Why was he pushing away something so sweet and warm when most men could only dream of it? Because, pushing him away seemed to be keeping him around so far, that's why. What if being nice would do the opposite? What if it didn't? Why the hell was he thinking about this so much? What was he, a girl? Oh my god!

He turned into his next patient's room. It was the thug from 4 nights ago. "Let me guess. Infection?"

"Man, I don't know." The kid shrugged. "Das what dat hot nurse told me. She stupid. I just got a fever. Infections don't cause fevers."

"Listen Puff Daddy, you are the ignorant one in this situation. First of all, when you're screwing around with a weapon, make sure that the safety is on, second make sure you know how to use the damn thing, third don't shoot yourself in the leg you moron, and fourthYES an infection does cause a fever, you IDIOT!"

"What you sayin?" the kid stood up wanting to face him off.

"I'm sayin, that you do not talk about my nurses like that, especially when you have no idea what the hell you're talking about! I'm sayin that you're a nitwit. And I'm sayin that if you don't sit your ass back down I will call security."

"Damn, man." The kid sat back on the bed.

Dr. Cox huffed. "Thanks." He looked back down at his chart. "Alright, I'm going to give you a prescription for prednisone and…" he started swaying. He was suddenly lightheaded and he could feel his heart racing spastically. His hand clutched his chest automatically. The world around him started spinning. He caught himself on the edge of Puff Daddy's cot to keep from falling. He forced some coughs and tensed all the muscles in his body. After a minute of this, he felt his heart begin to slow down again. His body felt week and he suddenly felt extremely tired.

"Hey man, you iight?"

Dr. Cox looked up at the kid and gave him a quick nod. He stood up and recomposed himself as best he could. "Okay, Puff Daddy. I'm…" He stopped for a breath, "…gunna give this prescription to one of my very well educated nurses and she'll take care of you."

The kid nodded and watched as Dr. Cox walked slowly out of the privacy curtain.

Okay, that was it. When he starts showing signs of illness in front of patients, he needs to get some rest. He handed off the file to one of the nurses and left for the on-call room.


	4. Chapter 4

"Carla, have you seen Dr

"Carla, have you seen Dr. Cox?"

"Last time I saw him he was on his way to his next patient's room. He's not looking too good, Bambi."

"Which patient did he have? Do you know?"

"JD, I don't think it's a good idea to go looking for him. Don't be surprised if he throws you off the roof."

"He can throw me off the roof as much as he wants. He knows it won't work on me."

Carla leaned on the counter top. "Do you remember the guy that came in here 4 days ago, with a bullet in his leg? What was his name… Xavier?"

"That gangsta kid?"

"Yea."

"I remember him." JD nodded. "What about him."

Carla whispered to JD, "He's back with an infection. You find him and you might find Dr. Cox."

JD gave Carla a big happy smile. "Thanks Carla. You're awesome."

"I know, Bambi. But don't tell Perry I told you. He'll throw me off the roof too."

JD turned to face her as he started down the hall, "What is it about this whole throwing off a roof thing?"

"I don't know"

JD shrugged and continued down the hall. He started peeking into rooms and curtains as he went, looking for his mentor. Along the way he came across the aforementioned patient. "Hey, are you Xavier?"

"What do you care?"

"I'm looking for Dr. Cox. He's you're doctor, right?"

"You mean dat old angry white guy?"

"With short curly hair?"

"Mhmm."

"Yea, that's him!" JD lit up. The kid felt somewhat awkward with the doctor's obliviously friendly behavior. "Do you know where he is?"

"Uh," the kid started, "He went to talk to a nurse or sumthin. He didn't look too good, like he was tired or somethin. Bout fell down."

"Really?" Suddenly, JD didn't look so happy.

"Yea," the kid said, "Dude was talking then just started actin funny. Look like he was dizzy. Fell over but he caught himself on da bed."

JD stared off somewhere into space. Xavier could see the thoughts racing through JD's head. There was a look of pure concern and concentration on the doctor's face. Suddenly he looked back up at Xavier. "Thanks!"

"Wait, you gunna get me my medicine?!" The kid shouted after him. But JD was too far gone to hear him. He was trotting down the halls glancing in every room and office trying to find his sick mentor. He wouldn't stop until he found the man and got him to tell him what his problem was. He would not be satisfied until Dr. Cox did something to help himself.

He skidded around a corner and took off down the hall only to get a face full metal and suddenly find himself flat on his back. When JD opened his eyes and waited long enough for his vision to refocus, he discovered what looked like one of the florescent light fixtures hanging abnormally low from the ceiling. Next to the light was a latter and on that latter was, of course, the janitor who was looking down at him with a very aggravated expression. Apparently he had been reworking some of the wiring in the ceiling. Both of his hands were buried in a mess of wires.

"Gees, can't you put up a sign or something?"

"The light hanging from the ceiling and the latter with a janitor on it isn't enough for you? What, do you think that I have to put up a sign because you ran into it? No one else ran into it. Everyone else was paying attention. You're just too self absorbed to pay attention."

JD looked at the janitor openmouthed, not quite sure how to respond to the large man's unusual indignation. "It just seems unsafe…"

"Don't tell me how to do my job." The janitor said and pulled out a screw driver and chucked it at JD. The screwdriver hit JD square in the forehead.

"Ow!"

"Don't run into my light."

JD got up from the floor and couldn't decide whether to rub the bruise on the back of his head or the one on the front of his head. He chose the one on the back for now and looked back up at the Janitor. "Fine," he said, "I won't run into you're light." JD started to walk off but then spun back around. "Um, by the way, have you seen Dr. Cox?"

"Grumpy face? Yea, he went to the on-call room."

"Oh, thanks!" JD took off down the hall again.

"Whatever." The janitor shrugged and went back to work.

Suddenly there was a loud thud followed by a high pitches whimper of pain. The janitor didn't even look up. "There's a puddle there."

"This isn't safe!"

"I know."


	5. Chapter 5

He hadn't made it all the way through the shift like he had planned, but he could feel himself giving out

He hadn't made it all the way through the shift like he had planned, but he could feel himself giving out. If he didn't get some rest, he would end up on a stretcher himself.

Dr. Cox sighed heavily as he sat down on the cot in the dim on-call room. Why was it that his stress and fatigue and starvation waited till he came to work to catch up to him. Honestly he wouldn't mind passing out while Jordan was torturing him with her venomous words and intentions. At work however, he could not afford to have any ventricular episodes like the one he had just had. First of all, it would look bad for Sacred Heart to have ill employees working at a sub par level. Not that he really cared about Sacred Heart's image. But secondly, all the people who thought that they were close to him would ne-he-hever leave him alone. They'd want to be all close and nurturing and… why was that so bad?

Dr. Cox huffed and flopped down on the cot. He really wanted that muffin now.

The door opened slightly letting a beam of light cut through the darkness of the room. At first, Dr. Cox didn't bother to look up, figuring it was just an on-call doctor coming in for a nap. That is until he heard the sweetest most irritating voice in the world.

"Dr. Cox? Are you in here?"

"No." Dr. Cox growled.

JD slid into the room, shut the door behind him and turned on the light.

"Newbie!" Dr. Cox roared when the lights blinded him and made his head throb. He clamped a hand over his eyes and sat back up.

"Sorry Dr. Cox!" JD said making one of his ridiculous 'oops' faces.

"What the hell do you want, Megan?"

The younger doctor moved forward timidly. He laced his fingers together and bit his lower lip. His mouth opened and closed several times in an attempt to say something but it was obvious to both men that it definately wasn't working.

So Dr. Cox decided to say it for him. "Wait, don't tell me. You know that there's a problem, I look like a wreck, and you want to do something to help. Is that it?"

"Y-yea."

Dr. Cox rested his elbows on his knees and buried his face in his hands. "Look, newbie, there is nothing that you can do. Yes I have a problem. No you can't help."

"Then do something about it!"

The senior doctor was somewhat surprised by this sudden outburst and snapped his head up to look back at JD.

JD continued, "Dr. Cox, if there is a problem then fix it. Do something to help yourself. You look miserable and people are worried about you. _I'm_ worried about you. And it just makes it worse to know that there is in fact a problem and there's nothing I can do about it. So for the sake of the people around you, get help. Talk to a psych, eat something, go home…"

"I can't go home, JD!" Dr. Cox finally erupted, "That's where all this is coming from!" He practically leapt to his feet and approached the younger doctor. "You wanna know my problem, Newbie?! Jordan weaseled her way back into my house with the promise of sex and scotch and then two weeks later I find a positive EPT in her purse. The big problem is, I hadn't done anything that could render me the potential father and here she was in MY HOUSE! She had no intentions of telling me! She was just gunna milk me for the child support! So now I'm throwing her and her unborn bastard child out. But here's the punch line, Newbie! She has suddenly decided to sue me for full custody of Jack! My son! MY SON! Just because she's pissed off at me she is going to take away the boy's father. I'm his FATHER! I practically raised him! I should have a say in this!"

Dr. Cox was going red in the face, a vain on his forehead threatened to burst, the tendons in his neck looked ready to snap. His teeth gleamed as he snarled and continued yelling at JD in what was definitely a blind rage.

"Cox! Calm down! You'll overexert yourself!"

"Don't tell me to fucking calm down! You have no idea what…"

Dr. Cox suddenly lost his breath. His face went very pale and his hand clamped over his chest.

"Dr. Cox! Are you okay?"

His heart was beating so fast it felt like it was going to shatter his ribs. His head was spinning and his body suddenly became weak as a feather. He grabbed onto JD's scrubs as tight he could to keep from collapsing. "Tak – tak…" he couldn't breathe.

"Tak? Tachycardia!?"

The older doctor managed a faint nod.

JD tried to hold up the doctor's dead weight. "Try to bear down! Try and force some coughs. Dr. Cox?"

The older man was no longer responding.

"Dr. Cox! Dammit! I need some help in here!" JD yelled as loud as he could.

Within seconds Dr. Cox heard other voices and saw what looked like more people coming in through the door. But it was hard for him to see through his fading vision and then everything went white. The last thing he was aware of before he passed out was JD's warm arms that held him tight and kept him from hitting the floor.

His body sagged in JD's arms and the young doctor could only watch as his mentor's eyes rolled back before he passed out cold. JD laid him down and pressed two fingers right above the fainted man's corroded artery and was shocked when he felt how fast his heart rate was.

"Dr. Cox!"

Carla and a medic who had been nearby were now at JD's side on the floor. Everyone was working in sync just like they should but everybody knew that this was going on too long. If Dr. Cox's heart rate continued this fast for any small amount of time he could go into cardiac arrest. JD did the only thing there was to do in order to save Dr. Cox in time. He made a fist, drew it back and brought down hard on Dr. Cox's chest.

The crew didn't even pause at the resounding thud that came from the sudden impact. The medic quickly pulled out a bp cuff, put it on the doctor's arm and pumped it up. Carla put her fingers on his corroded. JD waited.

"Blood pressure is coming back up."

"Heart rate is slowing down."

JD let out a big breath that he hadn't even noticed he was holding.

The Todd, who was also close by, came in the room with a stretcher. He parked it next to the crew and came over to them to help lift the patient.

"Come on, JD," Carla said, sounding tired but calm, "help us get him on the stretcher."


	6. Chapter 6

Bright light flooded his bleary vision and he immediately noticed just how much he hated florescent lighting

Bright light flooded his bleary vision and he immediately noticed just how much he hated florescent lighting. He squeezed his eyes shut against the headache that the lights induced. His head lulled to the side as he tried to blink his surroundings into focus. In his delirium he reached for the first set of what looked like scrubs that his blurry vision came across.

"What… what happened." He saw the IV in the back of his reaching hand and let it fall back to the bed with a grunt. "Awww man." He clapped his other hand onto his forehead.

"You had a case of ventricular tachycardia. It almost sent you into cardiac arrest." Cox turned his head towards the sound of Carla's voice. "You're lucky Bambi was there to take care of you."

Cox turned his head back to the first set of scrubs that he had reached for. Sure enough it was JD. But it was strange though. JD didn't have his normal goofy grin. And there were no ridiculous, random, daydream induced comments. Instead he was calm, focused, intent on the clipboard in his hand, his eyes darting across the information. To his own shame, Cox found himself somewhat intrigued by JD's interesting contrast in behavior. It wasn't something he got to see often.

He ran his hand over his face. "How long was I out?"

"About two and a half hours," JD suddenly spoke up, turning his blue eyes to his mentor. "We gave you some lidocaine and put you on fluids. We also ran an ECG."

"Fortunately, there's nothing permanent. We didn't find anything wrong. It was just a temporary case."

"No shit. I coulda' told ya that," Cox huffed at Carla. "I don't have any history of VT or anything like that. I've just been running on coffee and stress for the past three or four days. I haven't slept or eaten in any of that time so I'm sure the fatigue, the caffeine, and maybe the nicotine have all just caught up to me finally."

"You've been smoking?"

"That's not the point, Newbie. The point is that I'm fine. All I need is some rest and something to eat."

"Muffin?" JD offered, pulling a muffin out from… somewhere.

Cox looked at the muffin perplexed. He pointed at it. "Where?.."

"It's best not to ask," Carla advised.

"C'mon, Dr. Cox, just eat it to hold you over," JD said returning to his humble, goofy self. "At least until you can get a real meal in you."

The patient doctor huffed and snatched the muffin from JD's hand. Carla started to try and help him right the bed but he shooed her off. He sat up and swung his feet over the edge. Thank god. He still had on his pants. But where was his shirt?

"Okay Bambi, I have some other people to check up on. He's your patient."

Cox's head snapped up from his banana nut muffin. He shot a look at JD then looked back at Carla. Unfortunately he couldn't beg her not to leave him alone with Judy through a mouthful of muffin. Instead it was just a muffled, "Mrmph!"

Carla looked back as she left and gave him one of those strange foreboding grins before disappearing into the bustling hallway.

The big goofy grin was almost too much to bear. Cox rolled his eyes and groaned.

"Well, Cox, your prognosis looks perfectly fine as long as you take better care of yourself and follow your doctor's orders," he preened a bit and shrugged his shoulders, "That would be me."

Cox winced at that last part. "And those would be?" He glared at JD and took an angry bit from his muffin. He already knew, but it was company policy to let the doctors gloat… I mean… tend their patients….

"Get plenty of bed rest, stay away from caffeine and nicotine for a while. And try to relax some."

Now JD had stood there many times before and endured countless rants, insults, and girl's names from Dr. Cox, but none of them compared to the horrible feeling that he got when he met the tired, angry, icy stare that Cox was giving him now.

"Judy, did you hear anything I told you in that room just before my HEART EXPLODED!?"

"Relax, Dr. Cox, you'll…"

"… I can't relax! I want that which out of my house! I want to sleep in my own bed! Dammit! I want my boy back!..." Cox continued staring at JD, not quite sure where to go with this. He clamped his jaw and huffed through his nose. "I can't go back there. Not while she's there."

"Where's Jack?" Even JD was surprised at the softness of his own voice.

"He's at Jordan's mom's house. She takes good care of him, but if Jordan goes through with suing me for custody… I could lose my boy."

Suddenly the half eaten banana nut muffin went rocketing across the room.

"Trying to take my money is one thing! Now she's trying to take my son! My son! MY JACK!" Cox stopped again suddenly.

JD saw his mentor's chest heaving. "Bare down, Dr. Cox. Force a couple coughs."

Cox did so, and that was all it took to get his heart to slow back down.

"You're lucky we got some fluids in you."

The two doctors remained quiet for a moment. Neither one knew what to say to the other. It was finally Dr. Cox's voice that broke the noise of the hospital.

"Thank you, JD."

JD's eyes nearly popped out of his head at the sound of the nearly impossible combination of words. "What?"

"Don't make me say it again Newbie. You know how much I hate it. It's just, if you hadn't been there…"

"But, Dr. Cox, I was the one who practically caused it. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pried."

"Oh shut the hell up, Sally. Yes it was your fault. But you knew exactly what to do. It could have happened for some other reason, some other time, some other place and I would have been absolutely sca-ha-rooed."

"So… What will you do?"

"Hmph. I'll just sleep in the on-call room. Maybe get some grub from the cafeteria." Cox said as started pulling the 12 lead off and stood up from the bed, "where are my shoes?"

"Your shoes are in that chair. We had to cut your shirt off. Dr. Cox, staying at the workplace is not going to help you relax. And the food here is worthless…"

"Amelia," Cox cut him off, "I will be fine." He was standing directly in front of JD. JD had never really noticed that they were almost exactly the same height. And he had also never really noticed how strong Cox's chest looked, and how it rose and fell with every breath. "What?"

JD's eyes shot back to Cox's face. "Ah… er… I…"

"Come on, come on, spit it out." Cox pumped his arms in a beckoning motion, but all JD could do was watch the muscles in his shoulders flex as he did so.

"Y-You should come over to my place!"

"…What?"

"Ummm, well, Carla cooks great dinners. And Turk and I were planning on watching the game tonight. And you could sleep in my bed – I mean – not with me in it…"

"Oh, heh-heh-heh-heh-heh-hellll no!" Cox cut the blubbering doctor off, "There is no way I am staying with you."


End file.
